


Acronym

by Arienette



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienette/pseuds/Arienette
Summary: Just a bit of nonsense involving a flirty V and an oblivious Takemura.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Acronym

“Your friend’s a DILF,” the young man said, leaning in toward her. V looked up at him from the items she was browsing at some random junk vendor’s stall, then looked past him to where Takemura was reluctantly ordering noodles. 

“He sure is,” she responded amicably. 

“Is he…you know…available?” 

A grin spread across her face as she imagined Takemura’s horror at being propositioned by the stranger, but she graciously decided to spare him. “No, already taken,” she said with a slight shrug. The young man looked crestfallen, but turned and went on his way. By this time, the food had been purchased and V joined Takemura at the noodle stall, plopping herself onto a stool next to him and shoving a forkful of noodles into her mouth in one smooth motion. 

“Who were you talking to?” Takemura asked suspiciously.

“Dunno,” she said around a mouthful of noodles. “Just some guy.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Why? You jealous?”

“I overheard your conversation,” he said gravely, ignoring her question while poking at his food with his chopsticks, seemingly unable to bring himself to eat it. 

“Oh?”

“What is a DILF?”

She started to laugh, which caused her to choke on her noodles, which caused her to laugh harder in between coughs. “I’m fine,” she managed to get out, as Takemura looked at her with an expression somewhere between bewilderment and concern. Coughing fit over, she swallowed, cleared her throat, and then looked him straight in the eye, hands folded innocently under her chin. “DILF is an acronym,” she explained, shit-eating grin plastered across her face. “It stands for Dad I’d Like to Fuck.”

It took him a moment to process the words, and his eyes momentarily went wide before narrowing again. “I do not have children,” he said defensively. 

“Yeah, no, it’s less of an offspring thing and more of an age thing,” she clarified. “You’re, like…you know, a silver fox. A good-looking older guy.” 

His brows furrowed as he considered this. “You told him I was taken.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to be bothered right now. I mean, we were supposed to be making a plan to hijack a parade float, but you’re the one who insisted on dinner first. I can try to find him for you if I was wrong…” She trailed off, eyes sweeping around the market to see if the man was still around. 

“V!” he hissed, also looking around the market, but much more apprehensively. “That is…unnecessary,” he added firmly. She shrugged and went back to eating her noodles. He watched her momentarily, trying to decide how to tactfully proceed. “And…you agreed with him.” He had lowered his voice, and dropped his eyes down to his plate of uneaten noodles as soon as the words were out of his mouth. 

She looked back up at him, smirking. “Yeah, for sure. Like I said, you’re a good-looking guy. I’d definitely fuck you.” 

“That is inappropriate, V,” he admonished, scowling, “and it is not fair of you to mock me.”

“Goro!” she exclaimed, and his eyes shot up to meet hers again. “You think I’m messing around? I’m serious! Why do you think I’m always flirting with you?”

His scowl slowly faded as he considered her words, as it began to dawn on him that all this time, he had been oblivious while she flirted with him. He was rendered nearly speechless. “I…I thought that was how you were with everyone,” he said weakly.

“No, you gonk!” she laughed, giving his shoulder a playful shove. “I’m into you! And I’ve been so obvious about it!” She rolled her eyes, but there was no exasperation in the act. “Maybe the DI in that acronym actually stands for ‘dense idiot.’” She was about to keep poking at him, but stopped herself when she saw the flush creeping into her companion’s cheeks. 

“Oh…I’m sorry, Goro,” she said, her voice softening. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you, or make you uncomfortable. I was being honest, but I don’t expect anything to come from it; I mean, I know this -” she gestured between the two of them “-is completely unrealistic. We both have other, more pressing things going on anyway. The flirting, the ribbing…I’ll stop…if it bothers you that much, I promise I’ll knock it off -”

She was cut off by him leaning in suddenly, pressing his lips to hers in a ghost of a kiss, soft, gentle, and over far too soon for V’s liking. It was her turn to be rendered speechless, and she smiled, quirking up an eyebrow at him in surprise. 

“Come,” he said, getting up, abandoning his noodles. “We have much preparation to do before the parade.” 

“Yes, daddy,” she teased, standing as well.

He grimaced, sighing and closing his eyes, and rubbed at the bridge of his nose in irritation.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop, I mean it this time,” she laughed, following after him.


End file.
